Ages Will Not Matter
by WitchCraft
Summary: My character Elissa Granger, Hermione's older sister, is going out with George Weasley. But he is a year older, and that produces problems. But that will not matter. Please review! I love you all!


Harry Potter Fanfic year 6  
  
As usual, September first was the busiest time of the year for the London Train Station, and as usual the workers at the station didn't have a clue as to what was going on. There were more people coming in yet the station was not crowded. They didn't see anymore people than normal. Then there were strange people who didn't know how to count money. It was all very funny to everyone. But every year the company said the same thing, tourist season, and then it was ignored.  
  
In actuality it was because it was time again to go to Hogwarts, a school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where the young witches and wizards would learn all the things thy would need to know about magic. The students, with their large trunks and owls, would pass through a pillar located in between platforms 9 and 10 to get to the school train which was located on platform 9 ¾. The school train, known as the Hogwarts express, had its own platform, so no muggle would accidentally get on and find them selves in a world of trouble.  
  
Sitting outside of the train on platform 9 ¾ was the famous Harry Potter who sat with one of his best friends, Hermione, and her older sister Elissa Granger. They were all waiting for his other best friend, Ron, and his twin brothers Fred and George. Many people passed them. First years all wanted to talk to the famous Harry Potter, but no mother would let them, saying, "You can talk to him in school, but now you must catch the train".  
  
"Are they here yet?" asked Harry's cousin, Alexis Anderson in anxiety. Alexis was a sixth year this year along with Elissa. Alexis and Elissa had been best friends since year one. They were a year older than Harry, Hermione, and Ron, yet a year younger than the terror twins, Fred and George Weasley.  
  
"Not yet. They should be here any minute though," replied Elissa. She sat on her trunk with her elbows on her knees' and her chin in her hands. Katie, her baby sister who was a first year this year sat on the floor in front of her.  
  
Katie had brown, perfectly curled hair and her bright blue eyes shown through her oval glasses. She had a retainer (she just got her braces removed). When she got the letter to go to Hogwarts later that year, her parents were shocked. Katie had never shown any signs of being a witch. Nothing weird ever happened to her when she got angry or upset. It was a perfect surprise, and Elissa, who had always been closer to Katie than Hermione just because she was a lot younger than her, was so happy. Her baby sister would be there, and Elissa could show her off to everyone!  
  
Elissa and Alexis sighed, waiting for their boyfriends, George and Fred. Alexis plopped down on Elissa's trunk next to her. Alexis leaned her head on Elissa's shoulder. "I wish they would just get her already," Alexis complained.  
  
Katie looked up at them. She secretly wanted the boys to get there soon too. She liked Fred and George. They had always been so nice to her. George always took her out for ice cream, although Katie was usually the one who had to pay because he didn't quite get the concept to muggle money, but that was okay. Fred on thee other hand took her out for walks in the park, just to be nice. She never really expected anything from him since he was Alexis' boyfriend and not Elissa's. And Fred never knew how to act around her seeing as though  
  
"Well wishes come true! Look!" Elissa exclaimed as she pointed off in the distance to the family of red heads coming towards them. Katie smiled. Both Elissa and Alexis jumped up off of the black trunk, waving frantically at them. The boys waved back.  
  
Fred, Alexis' boyfriend, was smiling as he pushed his trunk up to her, and then kissed her softly on the cheek. George, who was Elissa's boyfriend, walked up to her, lightly kissing her on the lips. Elissa and George were a little closer than Alexis and Fred, only because they had been dating longer. Alexis and Fred had originally hated each other, and Elissa and George always kinda had a thing for each other.  
  
Harry stood up as Ron approached. Ron had grown a lot since then last year. He now stood at six feet tall, but still had many freckles. He towered over Harry and Hermione now. Harry still stood at five foot nine inches and Hermione was only five foot seven inches. Ron's hair was now short and spiky because of Hermione's suggestion. He smiled at his friends. His family had gone to visit Charlie during summer vacation, so he didn't see his friends all summer. And there was much to catch up on.  
  
Hermione had grown a lot during summer as well, but not in the same way Ron had. She had started that oh so special time in a young girls life when she starts to become a woman, and to her it seemed like every boy in the world could tell. She hated when the boys would talk to her, but not look at her directly. They would be too busy looking other places. Yet, Hermione could not complain; for she sort of liked all the attention she was receiving.  
  
Harry had stayed at Hermione and Elissa's house during the summer, so he was used to the changes in Hermione. But it was she who could not get over his. Harry's voice had deepened, and his shoulders broadened. Hermione had suggested that he too change his hair, but he declined that idea. They tried to spike it once, but it just didn't work out as planned, so it was still the same. Short, black, etc. He had gotten new glasses as well. They weren't circular anymore, but more oval that gave him a more intelligent look, as well as a hotter look.  
  
Ron looked at Hermione in shock. He couldn't help his eyes from wandering all over her. "Ah." He tried to say hi, but the words would not emerge from his open mouth. "H. hi," he finally spat out.  
  
Harry turned his head, trying to keep himself from laughing. He could tell what Ron's speech impediment was caused by. It was very obvious. "Hey, Ron. How was your summer?" Harry asked him.  
  
"O. ok," he said, still not taking his eyes off Hermione. "Hi there Ron," Hermione finally spoke up. She knew why he was acting so weird, and she found it quite fumy actually.  
  
"Hi." he quietly responded.  
  
"Gosh, Ron. If you would just stop drooling for one second we might actually make the train," yelled Fred.  
  
Ron snapped back into reality as they were calling the last calls to board the Hogwarts train. The group rushed to catch the train. Luckily there was still room on the cars.  
  
Elissa, Katie, Alexis, Fred, and George took the first open cab in the first car. Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked on to the cab behind them.  
  
This was a very exciting year for Fred and George. They were seventh years now, and (if they studied and passed) they would not be coming back the next year, and Elissa and Alexis would be all alone.  
  
"So how was your summer Elissa?" George asked her, picking Katie up and setting her on his lap.  
  
"Great. My grandma took Hermione, Katie and I to Hawaii. Then we spent some time at home, just the family." Elissa paused. George looked like he wanted her to say more, but she didn't know what to say. "It was fun," she added.  
  
"Oh." George sat there, his arms around Katie. He loved Katie like she was family. Ginny was never the type to let him hold and hug her, even when she was a baby. He figured it was because he used to be such a trouble maker. Maybe she thought he would do something mean to her. He wouldn't be surprised if that was the case.  
  
"What about you? How was spending the summer with Charlie?" Elissa asked George.  
  
Alexis and Fred were talking to each other, totally ignoring Elissa and George. They were also discussing their summers and how this year was going to be.  
  
"It was okay. Fred and I mostly stayed in the muggle hotel we were staying at."  
  
"So you tried to live like muggles for a while?" asked Elissa.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well? How did that work for you?" "Was it hard for you?" Katie asked, butting into the conversation.  
  
"At first it was hard. I only used magic when there was no one around. I had to leave the pictures of you at home because mum said that the muggles would not understand moving pictures." George looked at Elissa, smiling, waiting for her reply. But she didn't say anything. Elissa didn't do anything but sit there, staring into space.  
  
Katie didn't like the silence that was sitting in that car. And as soon as Alexis and Fred noticed that no one was saying anything but them, so they shut up too. Katie, Fred, Alexis, George, and Elissa all looked around. The silence was defining. There was a definite awkwardness between all of them. 


End file.
